


Together

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, a little au, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Mickey never really fucks Angie Zago and Ians gonna leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little ooc. Just wrote this quick because i hate when Ian left.  
> Its set after Terry attacked them- the day that Ian comes over to tell Mickey and Mandy that hes leaving.

Small story about how Mickey never really fucks Angie Zago. 

He was gonna fuck her at one time though. But when he couldn't get hard to have sex she just looked down and said “You wanna just say that we had sex? I don’t really mind.”  
He agreed, it worked out for both of them. Kept everyone thinking he was straight and having sex regularly and people thought she was having sex which was a reputation she was good with. They mostly just chilled in her house for a bit, getting high and drinking and just watching whatever was on the TV. Sometimes when Mickey got really high he would confess things to her. She never brought them up the never day, luckily. She never forgot anything that he said though. The things he mostly talked about when he got so fucked up he could barely remember anything the next day(except that he always remembered everything he told her) was Ian, and for some weird reason he felt okay with her knowing about Ian. 

When everything happened with him and Ian getting caught by his father he didn't go to see Angie for a few days and when he showed up she asked no questions. She knew if he wanted to talk about he would once he was high or drunk. He told her everything that happened 2 hours later, words slurring but she understood everything he said. When he left later that night she sat there in complete silence because what the hell, this was all so fucked up. She never responded when he said stuff, just let him say everything he needed to. A few weeks later Mickey showed up at her house looking so sad/scared and distraught she knew she had to make sure Mickey told her what happened.  
“He’s leaving. Army, 4 years minimum...” he laughed harshly but let out a small sob that he hoped she hadn’t heard. She did.  
When she said nothing-as always- he continued.  
“How can he do this? How can he just leave? He's goin’ to some ‘stan to get his ass shot off”  
It was quiet for a bit and then she spoke. The first time she ever spoke up while he was talking about Ian.  
“Don’t let him leave Mickey.”  
He stared at her. Surprised she was talking to him about this. He always just hoped she wasn't paying attention.  
When he didn't speak she talked again.  
“You can fix this mickey, you said he doesn't leave until tomorrow morning, right? So go see him before he's gone, this is your last chance. If he leaves he might die wherever he goes.”  
“I.. I don't know what to say to make him stay” he choked out.  
“Tell him how you feel. Tell him how much you love him” she answered.  
“What?! What you talkin’ bout?”  
“Oh don't even try that shit mick, you know you love him and if you don't go and tell him you're gonna lose him for good.” she urged him.  
He didn't know how to tell him those things but she was right, he couldn't lose Ian, not again.  
“Go, i’m serious. Go find him and tell him, now!” she said.  
He left.  
The funniest thing about this whole situation? They didn't even get drunk or high. They sat there smoking cigarettes and he couldn't hold it in anymore, he broke and told her. He didn't expect her to respond so when she did he was surprised. But he's actually happy she did. 

He showed up at the Gallagher's an hour later. It had only taken 20 minutes to get there but then he stood across the street pacing back and forth trying to convince himself that he needed to go and talk to Ian. He gave in and went over. He knocked on the door and Lip answered.  
“Mickey? What the fuck are you doing here?” Lip asked.  
“I need to see Firecrotch” Mickey answered.  
“Can't let that happen. You're fucking with his feeling too much”  
Mickey looked stunned.  
“Yeah that's right, i know everything. Now leave.” Lip snapped.  
“No, i need to see him. He came over earlier and told me he was gonna do something stupid. If i don't talk to him he's gonna ruin his life.” Mickey urged.  
“What is he gonna do?” Lip questioned.  
“ Its not my place to tell you.”  
“You have to give me something.”  
“Look if i don't go and talk to him he's gonna leave and not come back, now let me see him.”  
Lip stared for a minute. Mickey looked serious. God, he hoped he wouldn't regret this.  
“Fine, but if you say anything to hurt him, i’ll kill you on the spot.”  
“Deal.” Mickey agreed.  
He let Mickey by him.  
Mickey went up and knocked on Ian's room door.  
“Come in” Ian answered.  
Mickey opened the door, Ian was laying on his bed on his back. Carl wasn't paying attention.  
“We need to talk.” Mickey said.  
Ian looked up stunned.  
“Nothing to talk about Mick.”  
“No there is stuff to talk about and your ass is gonna listen.”  
Mickey looked over to Carl and then back to Ian and raised his eyebrows.  
Ian sighed.  
“Get out Carl.”  
“Whatever” Carl answered and walked out.  
“So what's so important mick?” Ian asked annoyed.  
Mickey just looked at Ian for a minute. Fuck. If he didn't speak he really was gonna lose Ian. Fuck it. Here it goes.  
Mickey swallowed hard.  
“Don’t go.” Mickey said, almost in a whisper.  
“Why not Mick? You obviously don't care about me or us or whatever we were.” Ian snapped.  
Fuck. Ian wasn't gonna make this easy.  
“I don't want you to go.”  
Ian just stared. Mickey spoke again.  
“I do care, ya know?”  
“Getting married to some dead eyed Russian whore doesn't really make it seem like you care.”  
“You know i had no choice in that, FUCK.” he yelled the last part. Damnit, he didn't wanna fight.  
“No, what i do know is you’re afraid of your father, you’re a pussy. You let him force you into getting married.”  
“Fuck IAN,” he yelled. “I didn't marry her because i wanted to, I married her because he said if i didn't he was gonna come and kill you if i didn't marry her. I didn't want to lose you.”  
Ian was surprised. Not by the fact that Terry wanted him dead but by the fact that Mickey married her so Terry wouldn't hurt him.  
“You’re still married to her though, and you still can't tell me how you feel so how does this change anything?”  
“Because Ian, i’m coming here to tell you i don't want you to leave. I don't want you going off to some other country to get killed. You know you mean a lot to me”  
“No mickey i don't know what i mean to you because you never tell me. Remember ‘not everyone gets to blurt out how they fuckin feel every minute’, this is your chance. Tell me what i mean to you because if you can't i’m leaving tomorrow and i’m not coming back”  
“Everything.”  
“Everything what Mickey? Saying one word doesn't sum up everything”  
“You mean everything to me Ian and I don't want to lose you. I can't stand to lose you, i don't want you to be with other people, i don't want you to think that i don't care, Everything i’ve done is for you, i tried time and time again to push you away so this wouldn't happen.”  
“So what wouldn't happen?” Ian's voice is softer this time.  
“So... So i wouldn't fall in love with you, okay? Is that what you want to hear? That i love you so much it hurts, i feel like i’m dying whenever we aren't together. How i don't want to ever be with anyone else. That i’ve loved you ever since you came into my room with that crowbar, that no matter what walls i put up you tore them down and i couldn't stop you.” Mickey was staring around the room, anywhere but Ian, soon he had no where but Ian to look. Their eyes met and Ian eyes were filled with tears. Fuck. Did he fuck up? Did he say something wrong?  
“D..do you mean what you just said?” Ian choked out, trying not to cry.  
“Yes, i love you, no matter how hard i try not to.” Mickey was standing in front of Ian while Ian was still sitting on his bed.  
The tears started coming down his face, he couldn't stop them. This is what he's always wanted, just to know what he means to Mickey, he never expected to get this much from him.  
“I love you too” Ian croaked out through tears.  
He just pulled Mickey into a hug, Mickey went to pull away but he gave up after a second. Fuck it. What's the point anymore? He just told Ian that he loves him.  
He leaned down - since he was between Ian's legs and Ian was hugging his waist- and put his hand on Ian's cheek and one on the back of his neck. He kissed Ian softly. That didn't last. They started biting at each others lips and Ian pulled Mickey onto his bed and then he straddled Mickey's hips. They just kissed for a bit but had to pull back for air.  
Mickey felt like this was a good time to make sure Ian wasn't leaving.  
“So you gonna still leave?” Mickey asked anxiously  
“No” Ian answered.  
“Good.”  
Lip then knocked once and opened the door before either one of them could answer.  
“Jesus, I don't need to see that” Lip said.  
Ian got off Mickey, he was sure Mickey was gonna bolt, as always. But he didn't he just sat on Ian's bed, looking nervous.  
“So looks like you guys made up, guess this means you aren't gonna leave?” Lip walked over to them and sat on the desk next to Ian's bed and lit up a cigarette.  
“Yep, but wait how did you know i was gonna leave?” Ian asked.  
“He wouldn't let me in so i had to tell him that you were gonna leave. But i didn't tell him where” Mickey answered this time.  
“So where were you gonna go anyway?” Lip asked.  
Ian and Mickey just started at each other for a minute and then Ian looked guilty and answered Lip.  
“Army, i was leaving tomorrow morning”  
“What?!” Lip jumped off the desk and looked between Ian and Mickey. He was freaking out, his little brother almost left for the army and he had no idea.  
“Relax, i’m not going.”  
“This is why i had to come and talk to him, but he's not going.” Mickey put in.  
“Jesus christ Ian, what the fuck!” Lip was so angry.  
Good thing he let Mickey in, if he hadn't Ian might have left tomorrow and not have come back.  
They were all silent for a while but then Lip spoke up.  
“So are you guys together now?”  
Ian looked at Mickey for his reaction. Even though he just told Ian he loves him, Ian didn't want to force Mickey into something like that. He would let Mickey answer this one.  
“Yeah, we’re together” Mickey answered. The look in Ian's eyes when he answered made his heart melt. Ian looked happier than he's seen him in a long time. He just smiled back.  
Ian didn't even realize what he was doing until he had already done it. He was so caught up in the moment that Mickey had admitted he loves Ian and then admitted that their together he couldn't help himself. He instantly leaned forward and kissed Mickey.  
Mickey went red but kissed Ian back. Lip just stared, shocked. Lips known about them for while now but he never knew exactly how Mickey felt and he sure as hell wasn't gonna ask Mickey when he saw him. He must really love Ian to show this type of affection in front of him. When they broke apart they stared at each other and then remembered that Lip was still in the room. He was still staring at them.  
“What?!” Mickey finally asked, annoyed by Lips staring.  
“Just surprised, never thought i’d see this day. You two kissing and saying that you’re a couple” Lip answered.  
“Yeah well we’ve been together for 2 years now, its probably time i admit it.” Mickey answered.  
They all went silent at this admission.  
“So what are we gonna do now?” Ian asked.  
“I don't know Firecrotch but we’ll figure it out.” Mickey promised.


	2. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ian not leaving.

 

_**Epilogue** _

Mandy finds out about them getting back together immediately because Ian never left. She was ecstatic.

“Good, this dumb fucker finally told you how he felt” Mandy said.

Mickey just shot her a look, flipped her off and Ian smiled at him and Mickey just rolled his eyes and smiled back.

Terry found out and tried to kill Mickey and Ian but Mandy called the cops and when they came Terry wouldn't let go of Mickey -who was almost unconscious from being choked, and Ian had been trying to get him off of Mickey but Terry broke his arm- when the cops came into the house they told Terry to let go and he refused, he pulled out a gun and told them to get the fuck out, they didn't, they told him to put the gun down. He's a dumb motherfucker so he didn't, when he didn't one of the cops shot him in the head and killed him. Mickey and Ian fully recovered.

They stayed in the house once Terry was killed.

Now they had to deal with Svetlana, they made an agreement with her. As long as she got an abortion -that they paid for- then she would stay married to Mickey for year so she could become a legal citizen then get a divorce. She got the abortion the next day. They stayed married for a full year and on their anniversary they went to the courthouse and signed the divorce papers. She stayed living with them for that year but once they signed the papers she left later that night.

Ian's family found out about them after Terry had attacked them. They didn't like Mickey at first but once they saw how good he was with Ian they welcomed him into the family.

Mickey got outed when Terry got killed because the cops needed their statements and they didn't know what to say so they told the truth -first time for everything right?-. Some people gave them shit about it but after a good beating they gave the assholes no one else gave them any trouble.

Being out wasn't as bad as Mickey had always imagined it. Its not like he was suddenly gonna start showing Ian public affection but Ian already knew that. He was okay with it, he knows Mickey loves him.

Now its 2 years later, Ian and Mickey moved into an apartment and Mandy moved into the same building. They sold the house and anything worth anything because they all had such terrible memories in that house they couldn't stand staying there.

Ian and Mickey have been doing great, they go on dates now and do stuff together more often. These past 2 weeks Mickey's been acting weird, Ian figures Mickey's just feeling a little trapped since he never did relationships before Ian arrived. He decides to talk to Mandy about it.

They were hanging out in her apartment which was a few floors up.

“Micks been acting weird lately, i think he's feeling trapped.” Ian said.

“Probably but he’ll get over it, i wouldn't worry about it.” She reassured him.

“You really think so?” Ian asked nervously.

“Yeah i do.”

“Okay” Ian relaxed a little. Mandy was the only other person who knew Mickey almost as well as he did. And he trusted her instincts.

While they were sitting there they made some dinner because Mickey was busy Ian decided to hang out at her house for the night. They put on a movie and just hung out.

While Ian was watching the movie Mandy went to the bathroom and texted Mickey.

**To Mickey[7:38 pm] :**

I hope you're gonna do it soon, Ian thinks you might be feeling trapped.

**To Mandy[7:40 pm] :**

Did you tell him anything? Just calm him down, i don't need his ass freaking out on me, i’m stressed enough about this shit.

**To Mickey[7:41 pm] :**

I didn't say a word about anything, asshole. He's okay now, i told him not to worry about it.

**To Mandy [7:42 pm] :**

Good.

**To Mickey [7:42 pm] :**

So when is it? You never told me.

**To Mandy [7:43 pm] :**

November 28th

**To Mickey[7:44 pm]:**

This Friday?!

**To Mandy[7:45 pm]:**

That's what i fucking said isn't it?

**To Mickey[7:46pm]:**

Oh shut up asshole. I didn't know it would be so soon. Why November 28th?

**To Mandy[7:47pm]:**

Its the day we first hooked up.

**To Mickey[7:47pm]:**

Thats so adorable Mick, when did you get so romantic? :p

**To Mandy[7:48pm]:**

Fuck off.

 

That was the end of their conversation.

Mickey acted weird for the rest of the week(it was Tuesday when Mandy and him talked)

On Thursday Mickey asked Ian if he wanted to go out to dinner the next night. Ian agreed, its not like it was uncommon for them to go out and get some dinner. Ian went to work normal and Mickey had scheduled the day off-he didn't tell Ian obviously- he spent most of the morning freaking out and then the rest of the afternoon making sure everything was gonna go smooth. The reservation at their favorite restaurant was made and he had the ring. He took a shower and waited for Ian to get home from work.

Ian looked exhausted when he came home, he asked if they could just stay in tonight. Mickey started to freak out-internally of course- he just told Ian no that they were gonna go out, Ian would live if they went out to dinner. Ian agreed-reluctantly-. They went out to dinner and came back home-no way in hell was he gonna propose in the restaurant, he was going to at first but fuck that shit, he loves Ian but he didn't feel comfortable doing this in front of people-. When they got home Ian said he was gonna take a shower and Mickey waited until Ian got out of the shower and went into their room in. Mickey followed closely behind. Ian was standing at their dresser trying to decide what to put on when Mickey pushed him onto the bed and straddled Ian but he wasn't on his hips like he usually was, he was on Ian's chest. Ian just looked at him with confusion on his face.

“Uh Mick, i think you’re up a little high for us to have sex”

Mickey lifted up a little and reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box.

He looked straight into Ian's eyes. Ian's green eyes went so wide they looked like they might pop out of his head.

Mickey's heart was beating so quick he thought it might explode “Will you marry me Firecrotch?”

He could feel Ian's heart pounding hard and fast against his thighs since he was still on Ian's chest.

“Yes!” Ian exclaimed. He popped off the bed and Mickey slid down to Ian's waist. Ian kissed Mickey hard.

Mickey took the ring out of the little box and put it on Ian's finger. When he was putting it on Ian's finger Ian realized it said something on the inside. He took it right back off and Mickey asked “ What's it not fit right?”

“No, its perfect Mick, i just saw something on the inside of it.” Ian answered

“Oh right, i forgot about that”

Ian turned the ring and looked at the engraving

**_“Firecrotch & Mick”_ **

Ian smiled. So did Mickey.

“I love it, and i love you”

Ian kissed mickey. When they parted Mickey said “ I love you too, Ian.”

He doesn't say it often but every time he says it he means it fully.

 

Later when they were in bed Ian asked why he didn't do it at the restaurant.

“Because i wanted to make it just like the first time we were together”

Ian smiled.

“So you do remember that today is the day we got together all those years ago”

“Of course, its the day i became ruined for anyone else.”

When Ian got Mickey's ring he got it engraved with the same thing

**_“Firecrotch & Mick”._ **

_They got married exactly a year later. On the day that they both became ruined for anyone else. But they wouldn't have it any other way. They’re soulmates._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this a little bit longer but in the end i felt very happy with the way i ended it. So its a little short. Let me know if you like it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a short story but that didn't happen. I was thinking of making an epilogue to this. Please comment and let me know if you want me to do an epilogue for this and if you want anything to happen in it let me know and i'll do my best to add it in. Let me know if you like it or not.


End file.
